


2 Become 1

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rens Mom Approves of Camus, Theyre Both Cute Virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren is ready to lose it to Camus.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i think about virgin ren a lot. rated T for horny implications.
> 
> may change title bc its literally just a cheetah girls lyric but gayer lmao  
> 3/21 edit: ok still gay but spice girls.

Ren was excited.

And nervous, but mostly excited. 

He shouldn’t be, it went against his entire high school reputation as that charismatic flirt who could talk the pants off of anyone. And really, Ren could’ve gotten this out of the way sooner with how many of his classmates fawned over him on a daily basis. It’d be gossip of the school if they knew he’d only be losing his virginity tonight, just a week before their graduation.

Ren wouldn’t say there was much of a wait involved in his case, he was always just so busy with schoolwork, training for his future idol career, and all the video games he could squeeze in-between there. His schedule would only allow for a fun date or two before he broke it off or simply forgot about them, to which he’d sometimes receive an angry set of texts or a confrontation at school. Ren tended to brush those off or direct them over to his friends if they were interested, but he really didn’t have time for anything that involved a smidge of commitment.

...until he met Camus. 

It was last summer when Ai and he were wasting the day away playing video games when his older friends came over since they were home from university. Ren was already well acquainted with Reiji and Ranmaru, but Camus was a new one in their group. He liked to joke that the moment he saw Camus walk through that door, that was when his sexuality was awakened, confirmed, and signed with Camus’s name.

Of course Ai just rolled his eyes at his best friend's blatant thirst.

Ren was quick to land Camus’s number and followed him all the social media the other man had, although he tended to only post about sweets and his dog. This still worked handily in Ren’s favor because although Camus may have had a cold exterior, sugar was the easiest way to break past it. It also helped that they both shared the same career path and that helped them hit it off even more so since they’d be future competitors.

Months passed since then with feelings being shyly confessed and happily returned between the two. Ren was proud to say that Camus was the first person he’d fallen this hard for and wanted to give himself fully to his boyfriend. Thankfully Camus said he’d felt the same way and if Ren’s mother wasn’t home then, he’s _pretty_ sure that subsequent makeout session would’ve had a far more steamy end.

That memory had ravaged his mind since then and honestly, he wanted to slap himself for not calling Camus the moment his mother announced she’d be gone this weekend with her friends at some retreat. She even hinted that she’d be okay with him bringing anyone over as long as she didn’t return to some kind crazy mess. Ren just dumbly nodded along as he ate his breakfast... then it hit him smack dab in the head as he was walking into class.

He texted Camus before he could possibly talk himself out and didn’t check his phone until lunch. His heart wilted for a moment when Camus said he had previous plans, but they were suddenly cancelled and he’d drive down as soon as he was done with work on Friday. Ren was a bouncing ball of excitement and nerves the entire week and now all he had to do was endure after school dance lessons. 

Part of him was tempted to just skip and go straight home, but he’d still have to wait on his boyfriend to show up. This was an excellent way to kill time, but god damn if he wasn’t distracted and by how annoyed Masato was getting by his mistakes, he was even more glad when they were nearing the end. Ren was one of the first out of the practice room and into the locker room to grab his things, he’d just shower when he got home.

_You have (1) new notification from Baron❄️_

_Baron ❄️ >>> Ren _

Baron ❄️: I’ll be in the parking lot waiting for you 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i got SO emo thinking about his mom fully supporting his relationship with camus 😭


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this is gonna be my yolo fic (no outlines, no schedule, no THOUGHTS)  
> 2\. renmyuai will prolly be endgame  
> 3\. gays.

Seeing Camus sitting on the hood of his car looking cool and composed filled Ren with even more anticipation and arousal that overshadowed his nerves. They’d be alone together for three consecutive days and Ren had so many things he wanted to try out with his boyfriend. He’d been very open about certain kinks he wanted to indulge in while Camus leaned towards the vanilla side, but he was willing to try whatever Ren wanted as long as it wasn’t too weird.

Ren should probably focus on the main event for now, it was still hard for him to believe that Camus was a virgin too since he was so breathtakingly hot. His upbringing was much stricter than Ren’s and he didn’t have any real independence until he moved out. Ren knew that Camus would rather die than admit it, but he had a feeling that Reiji and Ranmaru had possibly been good influences on him. 

Ren eagerly greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips as he threw his arms around his neck, throwing all caution to the wind as he missed Camus so much. Camus indulged him in his affections for a few moments before gently pushing him away. His debut was still a few months out, but neither of them could risk a scandal now... still, Ren couldn’t help himself when his love for Camus was so strong.

Ren felt a pair of keys being placed into his hand and while normally wouldn’t mind taking a long drive home, the both of them only had one thing in mind. He hopped into the driver’s seat, Camus’s hand easily finding a place on his thigh as he put the keys in the ignition and briefly flipped through the radio. Ren spotted his friends making their way out of the school as he backed out of the parking spot and they  _ probably  _ assumed they wouldn’t be hearing from him until at least Monday.

He wasn’t exactly subtle about his planned exploits with Camus.

The drive itself was made shorter with Ren stepping on the pedal and Camus seemingly egging him on by casually groping at his thigh, slowly making his way upwards to the bulge forming in his pants. He wasn’t reckless enough to run any red lights, but they were both lucky they hadn’t run across any police along the way as he zipped through the surface streets. His home was nestled in a quiet neighborhood, his mother having moved here years before after she left their father and Ren had to wait until high school to finally move in with her.

His father was horribly stubborn about being their sons away from her, only using them as pawns in his fucked up attempt to have her come back. That fell apart as his older brothers left and Ren ran away more times than he could count, eventually his father stopped bothering with chasing him down. They hadn’t spoken since and Ren sought to keep it that way for as long as possible.

“Ren, it’s likely too late to ask this but...” Camus said as Ren pulled into the driveway, “I want to make sure that you are ready for this, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Baron... I should be asking  _ you  _ that, all I’ve done was send you horny texts all week,” Ren smiled as he laced his fingers with the hand on his thigh, “I love you, and I  _ really  _ fucking want to do this with you.”

“I love you too,” Camus leaned across to give Ren’s lips a soft kiss, “I want to make this good for you...”

“S’go then,” Ren kissed him back before they left the car, Camus lagging behind just a little as he grabbed his bag from the backseat. Ren was barely past the doorway when Camus wrapped his arms around him from behind and attacked the back of his neck with kisses. The sound of the door shutting behind him gave them the privacy they craved as Ren turned around and met Camus’s hungry lips with his own.

Restraint would not be exercised this weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horndogs wow.

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
